


On The Coast Where We Love

by cartoonpizza17



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Stanley Uris, Boys In Love, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stozier, THIS IS A THING, also i didnt mention it in this fic but stan is jewish because representation is important, and also lovers ok, but ok im done fr, cuz i dont do sadness, everyone is happy and alive, good vibes, i lov tagging, if i write more stozier i'll make sure to include it, jk, ok ill stop now, richie tozier being richie tozier, they're of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonpizza17/pseuds/cartoonpizza17
Summary: Stan hates the beach, but he loves Richard Tozier.





	On The Coast Where We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Lexi and this is my first Stozier fic so I hope you all like it!!!! It's inspired by the song God Save Our Young Blood by Borns and Lana Del Rey (it's a total stozier BOP) and since it's been in my head all week I had to write this. It's 2:31 am where I am, so if there's any mistakes please feel free to let me know! Also it's rated M for some light swearing and mentions of nudity (it's not really sexual though) anyways hope you like it! ALSO EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY CUZ I DONT DO SADNESS

“Damn, look at the sunrise,” Richie sighs out with a smile. On his left is his high school sweetheart, Stanley Uris driving the chevy convertible that he got on his 18th birthday about a month ago. They’ve been traveling for about five and a half hours just to reach Nauset Beach in Massachusetts. It would’ve taken them only five but Richie ended up talking about predictions for Stranger Things 3 with the man pumping their gas. However, even despite that pleasant distraction, Stan was slowing down his speed to park his car in one of the spots drawn on the asphalt. There were no other cars out yet, just the two of them and this little patch of the East Coast all to themselves.  
Once the car is idle, Richie unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out the vehicle to grab their bags from the trunk. Stan gets out the car to join him and he grabs their umbrella and cooler that he insisted on bringing. They drag their stuff to a spot in the middle of the beach until Stan makes them stop because he doesn’t want their stuff to get wet. Richie says that that was the point in coming to the beach. Stan rolls his eyes, grabs his bag from Richie and pulls out a the big beach blanket he packed. He begins laying it down whilst his boyfriend begins unbuttoning his shirt. Once he starts pulling down his khakis, Stan grabs his bag and offers him the trunks he packed. Richie crosses his arms and pouts, his shorts rolled at the bottom of his ankles.

“Put them on, Richie,” Stanley says, trying to remain calm.  
“I no wanna!” He huffs out, similarly to a toddler.  
“I don’t care! I don’t want you running around naked on a public beach!”  
“...”  
“Richard,”  
“...”  
“Dick,”  
“...”  
“Baby,” Richie’s ears perked up, “Can you please put them on? For me? I like how they make your butt look.”

Richie grabbed the shorts, and Stan laughed. When Richie bent down to take off his briefs Stan gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his book from his bag, and laid down on the giant blanket to read. He glanced up for a second to watch Richie run towards the water, however he stopped right before the water, fell to his knees, and began digging with his hands. Stan paid it no mind and went back to his reading. Until Richie called him over of course, waving and jumping around like an idiot. Stan shook his head rapidly and even mouthed the word ‘no’ annoyingly largely, but Richie wouldn’t stop so Stan sucked it up, put on his sand socks, and made his way towards him. By the time Stan made it over to join his boyfriend, Richie had sat down criss-cross applesauce style, so Stan mimics the style and takes a seat facing him, watching the waves gently come up to kiss Richie’s back. After just sitting and staring at each other for what felt like two minutes, Richie goes to stand up. Stan is perplexed and Richie picks up on his confusion.

 

“Thanks! That’s all I needed! You can go back to reading your lame book now!” Richie began sifting through the wet sand again.  
“First of all, it’s not lame. Second of all, why the hell did you call me over just to stare at me?” Stanley yelled, slightly upset.  
“Well, I needed to see those striking green eyes of yours so I could find a rock to match, silly!” It took a moment for him to realize, but once he did, Stan thought that was the cutest idea he’d ever heard.  
“I wanna find one for you too,”  
“Okay! But good luck with literally the easiest color ever!”

They both began searching for rocks that would match the other’s eye color. Richie found four rocks for himself but Stan said that they weren’t the right shade of brown, so Richie threw them somewhere on the beach. Eventually, he gave up on his mission and went to get in the water, sun still sitting on the horizon causing the sky to appear like melted cotton candy. After a while, Stan gives up too and takes a seat on the sand. He watches his lover splash around in the water and he thinks about how this goofball managed to drag him all the way to Cape Cod when just about 12 hours earlier, he thought he would be going on a bird-watching expedition.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Are you serious?”  
“I’m afraid so, Sir”  
“Well, send Leslie and Soledad my condolences, please,”  
“Of course, and I will email you when the new dates for the expedition are finalized,”  
“Awesome, thank you so much,”  
“Have a nice day!”  
And then the line was dead.

Stan sat at the table of the diner, biting at his thumbs, lost in his own thoughts. He grabbed his boyfriend’s strawberry milkshake and took a sip. Which turned into a gulp. And the thing was gone.  
“Well, how was my drink, Staniel?” Richie said while glaring at his boyfriend. Stan mumbles out a quick sorry and sets the glass on the table. He then reaches for his jacket behind the chair and pulls out his wallet. He then stands up and walks to the front of the diner to get another strawberry milkshake. He walks back and plops in his seat, not looking sad at all. Richie is taken aback by his demeanor and slides his hand onto the table to offer to his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asks, voice laced with concern.  
“It’s nothing, Rich,” Stan dismisses his boyfriend’s hand in favor to cross his own arms in his lap. Richie tries not to look hurt. He pulls his hand from off the table.

“Did I do something wrong?” When Stan hears that his heart breaks a little bit. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He pushes his hair out of his face.  
“No, no baby, it’s just—“ Another sigh, “My bird-watching expedition got cancelled—“  
“Wait, what? Why?”  
“Well, the two leaders got E. Coli and—“  
“Wait! The lesbian couple?”  
“Yes, Leslie and Soledad—“  
“Yikes! That can’t be good for their sex life,”  
“Beep beep, Richard,” 

“#37 Stanley!” The lady at the front counter called, and Stan stood up to go fetch Richie’s new strawberry shake. He came back and sat in his seat, sliding the new glass over to Richie with a solemn look on his face. Richie pouts back at him before he takes a sip and Stan shifts his eyes to look at an interesting speck of dust on the corner of the table. However, he turns his attention back towards his boyfriend when he notices the shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He glares at him, and lets out a breath.

“What, Richie?”  
“I have an idea”  
“Get on with it,”  
“So, since you can’t do your bird expedition, we should totally do something else with all this free time! Something we both like, hmm?”  
“Like what, Rich?”  
“Like go to the beach!”  
“But, I hate the beach?”  
“Exactly! That’s why we go because you need to learn to love the beach”  
“That’s definitely not how it works,”  
“Please?” Richie turned on the puppy dog eyes, “I’ve always wanted to go! We can go to one of the nice beaches in Cape Cod! And, I might even “forget” to bring my swim trunks,” He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Stan looked at the boy perplexed. Was he really serious about this? However, Stan thought that he and Richie could use a vacation; especially because this is their last summer before college. Also, since Richie learned to love bird-watching, maybe he too could learn to at least tolerate the beach.

“Fuck it, let’s go” He said with a smile. With that, they left the diner to go pack, excitement in the air. He also made sure to pack some trunks for his boyfriend in his bag.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

And that’s how Stan wound up in this position; sock covered toes in the water, ass in the sand, watching the love of his life attempt to hold a handstand underwater for more than 10 seconds—he doesn’t. Richie emerges from the water with his hair drenched and hanging in front of his face, which Stan thinks looks like the girl from The Ring.

“You look like the girl from The Ring!” Stan called out gleefully.  
“That’s perfect ‘cuz I can come out of your TV and on to your face!” the black haired boy responded. Stan just rolled his eyes affectionately, because that’s what he does and he watched his boy hop his way out of the water to run up to where he is on the sand. Once he arrives, dripping wet, he plops down on Stan’s right, turns his head to face him, lifts his mop of hair over his eyes and stares. And stares. And stares. And—

“Yes, Richard Dear?” Stan says, mocking the tone of a housewife from the 50s, all whilst turning to look at the sight of his affection. Richie shrugs his shoulders, “You’re just really pretty, that’s all,” He whispers to him affectionately. Stan blushes, but he’s not gonna let his boyfriend get off that easy.

“Yeah? Well, you have a stupid gorgeous face and even your messy hair is beautiful!”  
“Okay, but you look like a grecian god!”  
“And? Your freckles look so good in the sunlight I just wanna kiss every last one of them!”

There’s a pause. Richie smiles.

“So what’s stopping you?”

After that comment, Stan wasted no more time. He wrapped his sand-covered hands into his boyfriend’s damp ocean hair, and kissed him like his life depended on it. He darted his tongue out to explore his boyfriend’s mouth and he realized it tasted like the ocean. Stan hates the ocean, but he loves Richie so he keeps kissing him until Richie is shoving him away for air.

“We should come to the beach more often,”  
“Shut up, Richie,” and their kissing again. And they kiss until they’re dizzy and they’re breathing is labored. After the kiss, they rest their foreheads against each other, just listening to each other’s breath. It’s bright out and everything is spinning and the moment is perfect but suddenly, Stan can’t sit still. He quickly rises and offers his boy a hand,

“Let’s go find those rocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> We love a dialogue driven queen who doesn’t know how to properly format !1!1!1!1! Anywayyyyys, I hope yall enjoyed that and again, this is like my first time writing Stozier so please if it’s OOC forgive me I hardly write fanfic but the lack of Stozier content concerns me cuz it’s GOD TIER. And I know Stan’s eyes aren’t green but the song says “damn, you and those green eyes” so let me have this. Also to the people of Nauset, sorry if this is not how the beach really is I looked up pics on google images (which is kinda shameful cuz i’m from MA), but I kinda just modeled it after Revere Beach cuz that’s the only one I’ve been to in this state. Oh, and I headcanon that Richie and Stan "soft roast" (idk if that's the term i just made it up also sorry my grammar/spelling is deteriorating as i go) which is like where they roast each other but it's compliments and they try to make the other one more flustered idk its cute. But they also straight up roast each other cuz theyre my comedy KINGS. But yes, I hope to be writing more Stozier and possible Stenbroughzier, but I also hate my writing so hahahahahdbjsbxmxms who knows? Sooooo that’s all folks, I guess?
> 
> wait psst the way I imagine Stan sitting on the beach after we come back from the break totally reminds me of how Yorkie is is sitting on the San Junipero beach in the thumbnail but that’snotimportantokbye!!


End file.
